Edict
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: King Jude and Queen Layla have decided that it is time for Princess Lucy to marry. Though unlike their arranged marriage they have a different idea. A masked ball and let her choose the man who captures her heart. Mard Geer is a servant in his own home and he longs to be free. As the edict for the ball arrives, he hopes this is one chance to be free. Cinderfella AU, MardLu


**So thanks to small minded children, which I am forever calling the ****_Cult of Unoriginal Narcissistic Trolls_****, I am having to play nice with the ToS. Shame really, I enjoyed being one of thousands of renegades giving my middle finger to out dated rule sets. ****_C-est la vie. _**

_**Don't worry about me, I'm fine, they can keep trying to ****harass**** me but I've seen worse.**_

**So while I edit all those lovely lemons (all ****available**** on AO3, UNEDITED) here is a fun little MardLu one shot from MardLu Week.**

* * *

Lucy was on her way to breakfast with her parents when she noticed little things. The servants were in a flurry of activity, more so than normal. Fresh flowers and large banners of cloth were being carried through the hall. She had to step aside to avoid being run over by a fast-moving maid who was hiding behind a large vase of blooms.

"Odd, is there a party?" she asked her faithful butler, Leo.

"No clue, Princess, no one tells me anything," he said as he adjusted his glasses and side stepped a man pushing a cart loaded with wine.

"Curious," she said as they approached the conservatory. She loved having breakfast in here, often getting a chance to listen to her mother sing as her father played the piano. For being royalty, her parents had moments of not being traditional. They played with her and once when she was sick they canceled a State Dinner to take care of her.

After many years of knowing other royal families Lucy knew she was very lucky to have her parents. Most royals didn't devote so much love and attention to their children, let alone each other. Her parents married like most royals, arranged marriage but they were fortunate in that they were actually in love. It helped that the two kingdoms had been close and were blessed to have their eldest children as suitable matches.

The large oak door opened before her and she looked down to avoid the bright sunlight from hitting her in the eyes. The large glass walled room was warm, filled with various plants and musical instruments. It was not the most acoustically sound, but no one cared. Her parents sat at the little table near the far wall, her father amid laughter.

She glided to the table and curtsied before Leo pulled out her chair. As she sat down her father took her hand and placed a kiss on it, his large mustache tickling her.

"Morning," she said as she placed her napkin in her lap.

Her mother leaned over and kissed her cheek, "good morning starshine."

Her parents traded a glance at each other before looking at her and Lucy was feeling slightly nervous. She was used to them always smiling but there was something about the gleam in their eyes, they were plotting. Her stomach dropped as her pulse quickened, finding herself feeling a small bit of dread.

"You noticed all the activity?" her father asked, and she nodded, reaching for her morning tea.

"Did you see the flowers?" her mother added and again Lucy nodded.

Her parents chuckled, "we made a decision," her father said, and Lucy felt all color escape her face.

"We are not going to do an arranged marriage for you, we were fortunate but too many others were not, and your mother does not believe in luck," King Jude said and Lucy perked up considerably until her mom looked at him before looking at her.

"Instead we are doing a masked ball and you get to choose any eligible male from our kingdom to court and marry!" Layla exclaimed with a bright laugh.

Lucy's brows shot up as her eyes went wide, "w-what?"

Her dad was grinning, "yes, it is a fair exchange. You get freedom of choice and we get to see you married soon."

Lucy was always astute and so she read between the lines. "W-who offered?"

Her parents' faces fell as Jude pushed around his eggs for a few seconds. They looked at each other before he let out a breath, "King Acnologia's wife recently passed before giving him an heir. He has sent missives here asking for your hand. The last one…"

Lucy dropped her fork, "if I do not marry him, he'll demand my hand by ancient rite?"

Her father ran a hand over his face before he stood up and paced in front of the table. Her mother quickly grabbed her hand and held it. "Starshine, look at your mom. If you marry soon, he has no claim. I know the stories, we just couldn't…."

The Princess sighed and pinched her forehead, mimicking the exact same motion as her dad. It wasn't fair, but Lucy knew that her parents loved her so much they were doing what they could to give her a choice. Thanks to an old law across the lands, Lucy could be forced to marry an aging brutal king, or he had a right to go to war. Those laws needed to go but while the Kingdom of Chaos still had grand power and the largest army in all Ishgar, their hands were tied.

Her father stopped pacing and looked at her, she noticed the bags under his eyes and the increased brow lines. His lips were down, "we tried, please don't be upset, we love you."

Lucy's heart broke to hear her father so forlorn, she knew this was not an easy decision. She knew there was a clock ticking and ultimately, they had a kingdom to protect and loved her very much. There was no doubt in that, if they didn't, she would not be having a ball nor a choice. Lucy stood up and smiled at her father, moving to him with open arms. He embraced her, and Lucy sighed, "thank you, I'll take a fairy tale dance and a chance of love than being forced. I love you."

Her father kissed the top of her head as her mother came up and hugged them both. It may not be how she wanted to spend her eighteenth birthday, but she was going to give this a shot. Perhaps the Universe might be kind enough to help her out but as she held her dad a clap at the doorway broke her concentration.

The family looked over at the dark visitor in the doorway. He was one of the most frightening people Lucy had ever seen. Wild dark teal hair, tan skin, bared chest with scars across it, loose black pants and a large black steel sword attached to his hip. "Clever your majesties but I shall warn you, if she makes no decision by midnight, ancient rites and all..." He gave her a terrifying grin and Lucy shuddered, "save me a dance, pretty."

Her father moved forward but as he did the man simply vanished in a plume of purple smoke. Lucy had heard that the Chaos King took the magic of dragons but to see actual magic, it left her feeling cold and nervous. Though if anything his little show also had the opposite effect on her and her mother.

The two women looked at each other, their eyes hard and jaws set. They exchanged a curt nod, "that jackass is not winning this," Layla said and to Lucy's surprise she found herself chuckling.

"Well if I get a say in it, mom," she said.

* * *

Mard had already been hard at work as he readied the trays to take breakfast into the library for his family. Family, that was a loose term for the pack of rejects who were all but squatting in his home.

As he adjusted the coffee cups on the tray he looked over at the small faded picture of his mother. He missed her and damn this land for forcing her to remarry to a man who only wanted her money. He kissed the tip of his finger and pressed it against the glass, "love you mom, have a good day in Heaven."

Bells began to chime and moving quickly Mard had to grab the packed serving trays, least he be late. By the third chime he had one in each and the last one balancing on his head. He moved with practiced grace careful to not spill a drop. Mard navigated up the stairs, careful of Minerva, the large black cat of doom.

The cat picked up her head and flicked her tail before rising to standing, she let out a small meow. Mard watched his feet, seeing the furball try to dart in front of him, he paused stepped to the side and narrowly missed her taking a swipe at him. He hated that cat and hoped one day she would not land on her feet.

Minerva played her game, trying to force the man to trip and spill the breakfast all over the carpet. He swore the cat was a sadist, relishing in causing people, well just him, pain. Walking down the large dark hallway he noticed a pair of silver candlesticks, that he polished the other day were missing. That was odd, and he had no idea where they would have gone. Perhaps he should mention it but then again, his step father would only seek to blame him.

Mard pushed open the door to the library, Minerva bouncing in front of him and crossing to her master. He put on his best smile as he looked at the collection of evil sitting around the table. At the far end was his step father, Zeref and he looked most displeased.

"You are thirty-two seconds late," he said, putting his antique pocket watch back into his vest.

"Apologies, step father," Mard said as he set down the first tray in front of the youngest man at the table, Freed.

"Thank you, Mard," he whispered as Zeref glared at the emerald haired man.

"We do not waste good manners nor use the names of our help," Zeref snarled as Freed fidgeted with his napkin. Mard looked at his step brother and a silent moment of sorry passed across his eyes. Freed was the nicest one of the group, usually giving Mard books and trying to keep the peace.

"Cinderfella is hardly help, it requires him to be helpful," Cobra said. Mard ignored the comment, knowing full well that no one at this table would know how to feed themselves or light a fire without him. If he was not helpful, what does that say about the usefulness of his eldest step brother?

He also hated the nickname, knowing that Cobra had started calling him that as a demeaning term. Mard was not allowed a room of his own, instead having to sleep near the fireplace in the kitchen, often finding himself covered in ashes. Least until he sacrificed and hour of sleep to perfectly clean up the fireplace before he finally rested for the night. The name however would not go away.

Mard put the breakfast serving in front of the maroon haired man, having taken a small bit of pride in resisting the urge to have spat in the porridge. He took the final tray off his head and placed it before his step-father.

He stood to the side, watching them dine on the food he had made, his stomach was protesting form the aromas. Mard rarely ever had enough time to eat before midafternoon. The sounds of breakfast filled the air before he watched his father dab the napkin to his lips.

"Cinderfella, I am missing two large silver candlesticks. Have you taken them?"

"No sir," he said.

"Hmmm then perhaps it was Minerva," he mused as he took a sip of his coffee. Mard kept a mask of impassiveness over his features and refused to shift his weight or fidget. This was not going to go well, "my own sons would not steal from me, so tell me Mard if it was not my cat nor my children, was it perhaps a ghost?"

"I do not know sir," he said.

"Then perhaps a few lashings would jog your memory," he said and Mard unconsciously shuddered.

"Father," Freed said and Mard felt a moment of hope bloom up in his chest. Though it seemed odd for Freed to steal anything, he was the most pampered between the three.

"My little boy, I know you incapable of theft or are you perhaps wishing to take the lashings for your spoiled brat of an ungrateful step brother?" Zeref asked.

"Yo, Greenie, quit while you ahead," Cobra chuckled, "or still have your head."

Mard watched as Freed's shoulders dropped and he pulled at his cravat, swallowing hard. The usually pale man was turning a bit whiter as he dropped his head. "Sorry, Father, I would never question your wisdom or knowledge. It is your house."

"See, one child understands his place in the world," Zeref pushed his meal away, "I cannot eat this garbage, not when I thief under my roof." Mard did not move, he would not take the bait. He needed to wait until all three were finish before he attended to the mess. Though by then the porridge would be ice cold and not ideal. It was still something to eat.

Mard watched as his father shifted in his seat, he moved to him to pull out the chair. Zeref grabbed his wrist and flashed him a grotesque smile, the kind that said pain was coming. The elder man tightened his fingers around Mard's wrist and before the grip had tightened too much the front bell rang. His step father let go of him with a shove and Mard stumbled back but did not fall.

Mard left the room at a politely hurried pace, grateful for the person who was ringing the bell as if their life depended on him moving faster. He slid down the banister enjoying the wind through his hair before he landed. He opened the large door, pulling on it with ease but noticing the small squeak in the hinge, he would need to oil that later.

He opened the door seeing a pink haired man with a large grin on his face wearing a Royal Uniform. "By Royal Edict, all eligible men of the household of marrying age are required to attend a masked ball in honor of Princess Lucretia Isabel Heartfilia!"

Mard took a step back, all eligible men? That means, he has a shot, a chance to meet the princess and maybe escape this hell. The man pulled out a scroll from his satchel and handed it to him. Mard smiled at the man but that was short lived as the door was opened wider and the scroll snatched from his hand.

He looked over at Cobra who was grinning from ear to ear. "Gonna get me some princess snatch," he half sang as he took off for the upstairs. Mard exchanged a nervous glance with the royal guard who glared at his step brother.

"Thank you, I am sorry about him," Mard said.

The guard shrugged and grinned, "heh, I work with some real dicks too, not the royal family," he said. Mard gave him a nod and closed the door, turning around he never saw Minerva and stepped on her tail, causing the cat to yowl. Her claws out she swiped at Mard's shin and he managed to jump back before he would need to hem another pair of pants.

"Cinderfella!" his father roared as Mard finished staring at the furball of evil. He ran up the stairs, grateful that the cat was not trying to play the trip and kill him game. Then again it was only amusing when Mard's arms were full.

He made it to the library and saw his father grinning as he looked at the scroll, "this is wonderful news, my sons," he looked between Freed and cobra, "my handsome men have a chance at being Royalty."

Mard coughed, "I can go too," he said and Zeref pursed his lips.

Cobra snickered, "oh of course, cause who doesn't want a dirty serving boy between their legs?"

Zeref held up his hand, "this is a royal edict, Cinderfella if you can find something to wear and finish your chores, of course you can come with."

Cobra and Freed both wore similar expressions of shock, "f-father?"

"If, my precious boy…" Zeref said, a glint in his eyes and Mard understood the meaning.

"Yeah, if, good word dad," Cobra added.

Inside of Mard's head he flicked off his step brother and said, "challenge accepted." There was no way he was not going to take this chance and luckily hiding in the attic was an old beautiful suit he actual father owned. All he had to do was not sleep and work all night. Though a chance to escape and meet a Princess, he would do this. He must do this.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she looked over the dresses, they were all beautiful, but they just didn't feel like her. None of this felt like her, where was the romance? The courtship? Being whisked off her feet and love at first sight?

She just didn't want to think about this and as she nibbled her lip, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Lucy tore through her closet, looking for her riding clothes. A carefree ride would lift her spirits and she adored her horse, Sagittarius.

Lucy managed to get herself dressed and ready to leave her room when the door opened. Her father filled the doorway and he arched a brow at her before he started to laugh. "Like your mother," he put his large hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Go have fun, but don't take too long or I'll pick out your outfit."

Lucy laughed at her father before she got up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thanks daddy."

Jude smiled broadly at his daughter as he stepped to the side and let her pass. Lucy ran down the hallway on her way to the tables, trying to not crash into the busy servants. As she passed by the ballroom she paused taking a moment to look at the immaculate decorations. Her parents were pulling out all the stops for her birthday and she watched how men on tall ladders hung crystal stars from the ceiling. Large candelabras lined the walls, complete with beautiful dark navy candles ready to be lit for the night. Banners of crushed black velvet lined the ceiling giving an air of dancing under the stars.

It was beautiful and romantic and for a small bit Lucy thought that yes, maybe she could have a little bit of that fairy tale romance. Someone to glide her out to the middle of the floor, dance with her and she would look up into his eyes and see her whole life. She let out a soft sigh at the thought trying to picture her dream man.

A loud clanging knocked her out of her day dream right before he could kiss her, and Lucy flushed before she continued on to the stables. As she got outside, she breathed in the air and enjoyed the sunlight and warmth. Lucy didn't see any clouds in the sky and kept thinking that this was a good sign. Beautiful day, enchanting party and tonight hopefully she will find that right someone and avoid marrying a cruel man.

"Hey, hey Princess," the stable master, Bixy said to her. Lucy smiled at the wild haired tattooed man before she hugged him. "Hmmm…emergency ride?"

She chuckled, "yeah."

"Got ya covered, your mom said she thought you'd need a day trip. Want some company?" he asked as he walked beside her.

"No, I just need to think," she said noticing how he pouted for a moment, she slapped his shoulder.

"Okay, give you like a few hours, then I'll come find ya. Do me a favor, stick to the trails, cool?" he asked.

"I'll try," she said as she put on her riding gloves and he helped her up. Bixy lead them outside and with a grin to him he gave a loud shout and a quick flick to Sagittarius' rear and she took off.

Lucy loved this, the wind through her hair, the sound of hooves hitting the dirt and the feeling of being absolutely free. This was her time and the longer she rode the more she let her worries drain from her. With a beautiful day like this and her birthday, the stars had to have aligned to grant her wish. There was no way that tonight would fail and somewhere out there was the right man for her.

After a while she realized that she was no longer on the usual trails and looking around she saw a large manor with a beautiful orchard of apple trees. Perhaps she could stop for a moment, be a bit naughty and snag an apple for her horse and herself. The burning in her thighs and the bit of saddle sore on her butt meant she needed a good stretch.

She slowed down to a trot and came upon a beautiful apple tree, trying to stay out of view of the large manor. She didn't recognize this land and the manor house looked a bit worn down, perhaps this was an abandoned orchard. Lucy got off her chestnut stallion and lead him, enjoying a few seconds of a good stretch.

Bright red large apples dangled before her and she jumped up to grab one. As she got her hand around it, something hit her in the back. She heard a man shout at her and it startled her. Lucy landed badly, her foot hitting a root and she landed, feeling her ankle twist.

"Thief!" he shouted as she sniffled, holding her ankle. Suddenly long fingers were wrapped around her hands over her ankle and she looked up at a man who took her breath away.

He had large black eyes, deep indigo hair up high in a pony tail, pert nose, angled cheekbones and semi full lips. He wore simple servant's garb, noticing the few patches on his tunic.

"Ow," she said.

"Hold still, let me look," he said, taking off her boot and running his fingers over her ankle. He moved her foot and she winced, "I am sorry, you gave me a fright."

Lucy tried to not chuckle, "I gave you a fright? You have wonderful aim."

He let out a soft laugh, "practice."

He looked at her again and she noticed how his breath hitched, his fingers on her felt wonderful. Never in her life had she been so taken with a servant, well any man. "You should teach me."

He pursed his lips as his cheeks filled with color, "your ankle, is just twisted." He adjusted his position and put her foot up on his leg, elevating it a bit. "A few minutes and you should be fine, but you should go straight home and stay off of it."

"Thank you…"

"Oh, Mard Geer, and you?" he asked, and Lucy blinked, he didn't know who she was?

"L-Lucy, nice to meet you and I'm sorry but they looked so pretty," she said. He reached over and grabbed the apple she dropped in her fall. He wiped it on his shirt and inspected it before handing it to her. Her horse pushed his nuzzle into her shoulder and she laughed before she handed it to him.

Mard reached into his basket and handed her another apple, "this one is for you."

"Thank you Mard," she said and noticed how he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before he blushed again.

"You are most welcome. Beautiful day for a ride?" he said before he bit into his own apple.

"It is, needed to get out and clear my head," she sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, "want to talk?"

Lucy felt her heart leap as she watched him, he licked his bottom lip capturing a small bit of apple on it. She felt flushed to watch him and was delighted that he was just treating her like a normal would be apple thief.

"Um, well, it's complicated, family," she managed to say.

"Family always is," he agreed with a bit of a sigh as he tossed his apple core to the side. She could hear a bit of venom to his words and found her hand reaching out for his. His hand was a bit rough, but she didn't mind, his touch on her ankle was remarkably gentle.

"Do you want to talk, Mard?"

He swallowed hard and she saw his Adam's apple bob before he shook his head. "If I start talking, I may not stop," he looked away, "no one talks to the help ." Lucy noticed how the word help was spat out versus just simply said. Her heart broke he had to be a slave, but she knew that slavery had been the first thing her father abolished when he became king. Instead requiring all servants to be paid a modest wage and no longer obligated to work without their consent.

She squeezed his hand, "I'm talking to you, just a girl in a field."

He snorted, "you are anything but just a girl."

Now Lucy felt herself turn red at his compliment and she tried to hide behind another bite of apple. She had been complimented many times in her life but this time, this time it was the sincerest one she had heard. "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a few moments before she found the courage to speak again. As she opened her mouth he parted his lips to speak. "How is your ankle?"

"Oh, much better, I am probably taking you away from your work," she said.

"This was a wonderful distraction," he said with a smile. Lucy knew this was the kind of nice man she wanted in her life and she just couldn't stop blushing around him.

She winced when he slid her boot back on before he stood up in a fluid motion. Mard bent over and took her hands, helping her to standing. Lucy tried to put weight on the ankle, but it stung and she fell against his chest. Mard smelt like roses but she didn't see any nearby and his chest was warm with a nice bit of muscle to it.

"Okay?" he asked as he put his hands on her waist, their eyes not moving from each other.

Part of Lucy wanted to be kissed, here under an apple tree, let this beautiful servant press his lips to hers or perhaps she could kiss him. He was gentle and gorgeous, part of her hoping that she would see him tonight but part of her knowing that this would most likely be the only moment she ever got with him.

"Can I…" he started to speak and Lucy cut him off by leaning up on her toes, despite the protest from her bad ankle and kissed him. Her first kiss, it was light and soft, his lips warm pillows that tasted of apple and hope. She blushed as she looked into his wide eyes, his hand going to his lips.

"Thank you, Mard, thank you," she said.

"Thank you, Lucy, I shall be dreaming of this tonight," Mard replied and Lucy smiled.

He helped her to her horse, lifting her up easily before he paused and his face paled. "Mard?"

"You are Princess Lucy?" he asked his hand tracing over the royal crest.

Lucy nodded, "yes."

"Oh no," he wiped his mouth and dropped to his knees, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Mard, look at me," she said, and he looked up at her, she could see the fear behind his eyes.

"I hope to see you tonight, I will dance with you and I enjoyed our first kiss," she said as she all but glowed, her lips still tingling.

He stood up and looked at her in awe, "first?"

Lucy gave him a sly smile as she readied to start her horse on the way home, "first." Seeing him blush she felt satisfied at her first flirtation and brought her horse around to head home.

She wanted to look back at him over her shoulder, but she didn't need to as she rode for a minute, when she heard the loud exclamation and his laughter. Lucy looked ahead and clicked her heels into her horse's sides before she took off, the smile never left her face.

* * *

Zeref stood in the window, watching the scene under the apple tree. He had recognized the woman, golden hair and a horse that well bred too difficult to ignore. Minerva purred in his arms as he scratched behind her ear.

How dare that lowly creature try to rob him of the opportunity of the century? No, Princess Lucretia would need to marry one of his natural born children, Cinderfella would not due. "Minerva, my pet, I think someone is trying to ruin my plans." The cat hissed as he watched Cinderfella run across the field with his basket of apples and a smile on his face.

He set down his pet, the cat rubbing against his shin as he grabbed the whip. If Zeref remembered correctly he owed someone lashings for stealing his candlesticks. Well, he needed someone to blame, after all he would not let anyone know he had sold them to cover his debt. The Royal coffers in his grasp and two capable sons, Zeref cracked the whip as a slow dark smile hit his features.

* * *

Mard was a mess, his back broken and bleeding he saw his hopes and dreams crumble with each lashing. To make it worse, Cobra had found his planned suit and threw it into the fire. This was not right, the royal edict said, all eligible men. How could his step father do this to him?

How could life hate him so much?

He was on cloud nine after meeting Lucy today and believed her when she said that the kiss she took from him was only their first. Mard would kiss her again and again, if she let him. She was beautiful and sweet, treating him like a human being and not just the staff. The way her lips formed when she said his name had made his heart stop and breathing difficult.

Now all of it was gone as he cried in the rose garden, his back burning as he shuddered. Blood soaked into his shirt, it began to stick to the wounds. A fresh batch of scars he would have but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was not going to see Lucy again. His one chance to be free, gone.

Which God or goddess did he anger to deserve such a life and as he cried he prayed to his mom.

There was a tingle in the air and he felt his head lifted, going from resting on stone to being in a warm lap. Soft fingers carded through his hair as he heard a whispered collection of swear words. Mard looked up and saw the most interesting looking woman he had ever seen.

She had large pale eyes almost white and swirling in pale colors, foreign markings down her arm and dark jewel toned hair. He had never seen clothing like this, pants made of the same material of boots and in purple with a black shirt that seemed to be missing most of it.

"Hallo, I'm Merlin, yer fairy godmother," she said and Mard wiped his eyes, trying to convince himself he was dreaming. That he was delusional because he was in pain.

"I-I have gone insane, this is a broken heart," he managed to say as she chuckled.

"Nope, you're too clever for that. Now, ye have a ball ta get to?"

"M-my back and…" Mard began to cry again as he thought of his father's suit burning before his eyes.

"Pish, easy peasy, global domination, tricky little scheme but I just need ta get you to a ball. Need a few things…"

Mard blinked as he stared at her, "wait if you are a fairy godmother, where is your wings and wand?"

The strange woman let out a laugh, "blimey what kind of fairy tale do you think this is? You sing with mice and birds too?"

Mard blinked several times, "w-well no, that would be awkward."

"Alright, first thing, let's get ya healed up. Nasty piece of work yer step-dad is," she said as he hands started to illuminate in gold. He winced briefly when she touched the torn up skin but then sighed in relief as he felt warm all over his body. After several seconds Mard had felt like a whole new man.

"Sorry old chap, can't fix the scars," she said tracing an old one with her finger, "hate wankers like him."

Mard stood up and looked at her, he hugged her tight, even if this was she was going to do for him, she had done plenty. He could still run to the ball, maybe borrow one of Freed's suits and skip a mask.

"Oh no, it won't do, come on we got more magic to make," she said pulling away from him.

Mard nodded, "okay, what do you need?"

She cupped one of his roses, "these are beautiful, your babies?"

"Y-yes, mother loved roses," Mard said and then grimaced when she pulled a bloom from the bush. He watched as she chanted over it and before his eyes it became a beautiful carriage in the shape of a rosebud.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Hang on to your butt, I ain't done yet," she said with a devious grin to her face, making Mard simultaneously curious, worried and happy at the same time.

Merlin used all kinds of things, a few random mice to become horses, a random raven to be the carriage driver and a stray dog as footman. Mard was just simply in awe watching all the magic and laughed when she started going off about how bippity boppity boo was not a thing.

As he marveled over everything he saw her tilt her head to the side before she jumped up and snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know just the outfit for ya Mard Geer!" She rubbed her hands together and Mard noticed the tendrils of purple, black and silver magic wrap around him.

Mard didn't have enough of a complex vocabulary to accurately articulate what he felt like as his clothing was changed and he felt his skin being cleaned, hair styled and something soft was laid on his face. He closed his eyes, mentally thanking his mom for sending him a fairy godmother. The servant wasn't really a believer in God, but he believed his mother when she promised him, before death, that she would always watch over her little boy.

As he opened his eyes he saw Merlin standing beside a full-length mirror and he almost fell over in shock to see himself. She had changed him into a much more updated version of his father's suit, even fixing all the tatters in the bottom hem of the long black coat. Every last detail was perfect, even the simple black mask, patterned with a vine of roses fit him well.

His hair had never looked better, it even shimmered a bit in the moonlight, looking regal. The grey suit had been updated to a dapper three-piece suit with a white cravat, the vest a darker grey than the rest. The coat had large white cuffs and collar, the swirled pattern on it had been changed to only accent down the middle of the arms and along the coat opening, in a shade of black a bit lighter than the rest. Mard was stunned and never figured in his life he'd be dressed in such finery.

"Merlin, thank you," he said as she tapped the mirror and it vanished.

"Rules, you have till midnight, then this all goes away. Except for the healing, that was just," she growled, "right, but find your true love and keep the garb. The animals need to be animals again, cause this is kind of not fair to them."

"I don't know, I like this human thing," the carriage driver said and both Mard and Merlin stared at him with similar expressions. "Corvus, sure I can't keep it, being a Raven isn't all that fun."

"Yer serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's right, this human thing is cool. I have thumbs!" the footman jumped off the back and held his thumbs up. "You know as a dog, I could never get the taste out of my mouth," he waggled his brows.

Mard applied his palm to his face as Merlin chuckled. "What's yer name?"

"Oh, Jackal! I think," he said as he scratched behind his ear.

"So Corvus and Jackal ya want to stay as humans?"

Both former animals nodded, "heck yeah, this is awesome," Jackal said.

Merlin pursed her lips, "Mard, if I grant their wishes can you watch out for them?"

Mard let out a breath, trying to think through things, "uncertain. Zeref may have problems with me having new friends."

"Here's the deal, Mard gets the hell out of this nightmare tonight and ya can stay as humans, he doesn't get him some Princess love and sorry."

"So, wait," Corvus said, "if he gets laid, we cool?"

Merlin threw her head back and laughed, "that's one way to put it but no, dun worry Mard you ain't gotta pimp yourself to help out to save some stray animals. If MardLu happens, laid or not, you can stay cause then you'd all have a new home, fair?"

The two former animals nodded and Mard was ultimately confused, "Merlin, what is a MardLu? Were you all talking about relations?"

Merlin was quick to answer, "MardLu it's what I'm calling this ship," she waved her hand, "yes Mard, sex, but dun worry, you can save yer pretty self for marriage but gotta find love."

She started pushing him into the carriage, "go, ya only got three hours!"

A perplexed Mard was shoved into the carriage as Corvus started the horses at a slow trot. He leaned out the window and waved at his fairy godmother. "Thank you, Merlin!"

"Yer welcome!" she shouted back before she vanished before his very eyes.

Mard could not believe this night, just when everything was going wrong he was given a chance. He would never understand why or how it was that he got a fairy godmother but right now he didn't care. There was a Princess who mentioned that there would be more kisses and Mard was determined to go and collect those.

* * *

"Was nice of you," the woman said as Freed accidentally spilled his punch over his hand and not in the cup.

"I-it worked?" he asked as the woman took his hand and placed a kiss to the back of it before licking a little of the punch. Freed shivered as he looked at the masked woman.

"Aye, now, for summoning me, ya have a debt to pay," she said and Freed gulped. In his wildest dreams he never thought the ancient spell would work or that he had enough power to make it work. It was by luck he found the old book in a pawn shop, just sitting there practically calling his name. He became obsessed with reading it and learning about something called Rune Magic.

All he had to do was draw the Runes in a certain pattern, chant a name and add in three drops of blood. It was not quite so simple, but he was desperate to help Mard. The poor man didn't deserve any of the treatment he got after Mavis died and Zeref became vicious towards him. All because Mavis loved her son more, that was stupid. Freed loved Mard as a brother on impact when they first met and would do anything to help.

Even agree to sell himself to, well she may not be a demon, Merlin. They made the contract, she would help get Mard to the party tonight, no matter what, then he would go with her. Freed's hand was shaking as he set down the empty cup and looked at her. She was certainly beautiful, and he hoped she would be kind in whatever her wishes were.

She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "oh, I can do gentle."

Freed blushed wildly as her words and the husky tone of her voice. "Before we go, I want to see Mard." Merlin chuckled and put her hands on his shoulders before spinning him around. Freed took a step back as he pressed his sticky hand to his chest. The man who just walked into the room looked like the very picture of elegance. He recognized the cascade of hair anywhere and the coat looked like the one Cobra burned.

Above all he saw a smile on Mard's face as he walked towards the center of the room and took the Princess's hand. Freed sighed, he was such a romantic, but a deal is a deal and he looked at Merlin. "Thank you."

"Dun thank me yet, wait till after yer naked," she said with a wink. Freed felt as if his body was being pulled apart as a soft purple glow wrapped around him.

He wished Mard all the happiness in the world as everything began to melt away, except for the woman holding his hand.

* * *

Lucy's heart sank as she looked over at the clock, she lad just a hair over two hours to select a man or deal with King Acnologia. She kept hoping and wishing to see the servant she met earlier that day, but sadly he was nowhere.

It wasn't fair, the edict said all eligible men. That meant him too, so why wasn't he here?

She noticed how people stopped moving and all heads turned towards the entrance. Lucy pushed her way forward, trying to be polite but anxious to see what had a room full of suitors stop and gawk. As she came to the edge of the group she saw exactly what had everyone's attention and her eyes widened.

Lucy could recognize the heavy mane of dark purple hair anywhere and even with the mask she knew those eyes. Not caring she stepped forward and walked up to him, she hoped she didn't look too tired or even too eager.

Lifting her delicate pink silk gown she curtseyed before the servant. He walked to her and bowed, the fluid motion pure poetry. Mard extended his hand and she took it, feeling his warmth through the white silk gloves. They moved to the center of the room, when the music started again.

"You made it," she whispered as he held her hand and placed another one at her small waist.

"Nothing would have stopped me," he said as he began the first few steps of the dance. There was something about the way he spoke that Lucy believed, this man was just as determined to be here as she was in wanting him.

"Did you come to collect?" she asked as he spun her out before pulling her back in. Lucy admired his grace, he danced better than most nobles.

"I did, but only if you are still offering more,."

Lucy blushed as they took a few steps back before he dipped her. As she came up, she didn't stop her momentum and despite the room full of onlookers, she leaned up and kissed him. A simple light kiss, just enough to create a small murmur in the crowd but not be too undignified.

He smiled at her before running his fingers down her cheek. "You enjoy taking things, do you not?" Mard teased.

Lucy giggled, "only your kisses and the occasional apple."

Mard laughed as they continued to dance, "and my heart."

She arched a brow, "oh, now I must be a criminal mastermind."

"Of course, I would not have you any other way," he quipped and Lucy found herself grinning. He was just so different and didn't treat her like she was made of glass or something. No, Mard Geer was a servant who knew how to treat her more like a Queen than anyone. All he had to do was just let Lucy be Lucy, not Princess or Royal anything.

When the music ended, Mard bowed to her and the crowd was still so silent until she heard a single clap. Stunned she looked up and saw a man walk towards them, something about his presence set the little hairs at the back of neck on end. Mard gripped her hand, "my step-father, the one who makes me a servant."

Lucy blinked as the man bowed to her before turning towards her parents. They were sitting at the end of the room, Layla holding Jude's hand. She caught the wistful look from her mother and gave her a nod before smiling and pointing to Mard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Zeref Dragneel, Duke of Alvarez. I have to apologize for this display," he said before he bowed to her parents. Lucy wasted no time pulling Mard towards them but as she brushed by Zeref, he grabbed Mard's arm.

Immediately the King and Queen moved towards them and Lucy looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Her parents stood before Zeref and Mard, their eyes hard and jaws set.

"You see, this is Mard Geer, he is a servant and thief in my own home," the room started to fill with whisperings and Lucy noticed how people were now pointing. Mard's cheeks pinked as his mouth fell open but something in his eyes showed fire and pain. Zeref ripped off his mask and shoved Mard down to his knees. "I have given him everything but he is without much wit. I do not know how he arrived here and I will escort him back home. I am sorry Princess for this embarrassment or that his sullied lips touched yours."

Lucy looked at Mard, she saw his bottom lip tremble as Zeref's hand on his shoulder tightened. The servant flinched under the grip and Lucy clenched her fist. She was ready to say something when Layla stepped forward. Her mother extended a hand to Mard and helped him up, Zeref did not move his hand.

"Your Grace…"

"Oh shut up!" Layla roared, "let him go or so help me I will strike you."

"He is my property…" The sound of Layla's hand against his cheek was deafening and the look of surprise on his face as his head swung around was enough to make Lucy chuckle.

"He is a man, we do not treat people as property. The Edict said all eligible men, unless you tell me he is married, it includes him too," she said her voice as stern as Lucy ever heard it.

"Please understand your Grace, I was thinking of the Princess and her honor," Zeref said as he rubbed his cheek.

"No, enough step-father," Mard said, "you were only thinking of you and your coffers."

"Excuse me," Jude said as he stepped away from her. The King placed a large hand on Mard's shoulder and Lucy saw him flinch again. She'd only seen that behavior out of horses that had been whipped or abused too many times. "Mard Geer?"

Mard bowed, "yes, your excellency."

Jude laughed, Lucy knew he hated formal titles, "Word of warning, Lucy is just like her mother, son."

"Son?" Mard looked at her and Lucy was all but jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Well soon to be, I believe my crazy daughter was kissing you earlier," he leaned towards Mard and whispered something Lucy did not hear but when Jude finished Mard was laughing as he walked over to her.

He took her hand and kissed it, "on the words of your father, we should leave. Apparently this is not going to be pretty."

"No true man ever treats his child, blood or otherwise like that, Duke." Jude said and Lucy nodded before she gulped. She knew that tone of voice and with her mother already angry, she was determined to take him out of the room.

Lucy lead Mard through the crowd, towards the back entrance as her mother started one of her impassioned speeches about human decency. They got into the hallway and Lucy spun around to look at him.

Mard took off her beautiful little golden mask and to her surprise, this time it was he who stole the kiss.

* * *

Rosa sat up in the bed wide eyed as Lucy closed the book. Her hands were shaking as she traced over the engraved word "Cinderfella."

"And that my little Rosa, is the true story of how I met and fell in love with your grandfather." Lucy said as the little dark haired girl hugged her Prince Teddy.

"Grandma, is true love always like that?" she asked as Lucy struggled to rise from her rocking chair.

"No, ours was and I loved him until the day he died, he was a good man, good king, great father and the best piece of my heart." Lucy whisked away the tear as she tucked little Rosa into bed. Her granddaughter hugged her, her little arms trembling and Lucy enjoyed it. She kissed the little girl before slowly making her way out of the room.

Lucy managed it back to her room and as she looked at the soft bed, she missed her husband even more. Removing her house robe she curled into bed and turning to her side, she saw the most amazing view ever. Her beloved Mard, laying on his side staring at her with all the love he held. He was young again and she felt his hand touch her cheek.

"It's almost midnight, Rosebud," he said and Lucy swallowed the choked sob. She felt his warm lips on her before he told her to not be afraid. She wasn't, she was excited after all these years, Mard would steal her back.

Queen Lucretia Isabel Heartfilia-Tartaros died that night but the legend of Cinderfella lives on.

* * *

_*hands out tissues*_

_Don't worry, not every story goes this direction. Thank you so much for your patience. Apparently when you have stories removed you can't post for a couple days. _

_Review and fave! Love you all._


End file.
